Destined to be a Hero
by wallnut23
Summary: A story of how Finn got his hat,why he was abandoned on that leaf, and what happened.


**A/N I do not own AT or the song All the pretty little horses. If I did own AT, this would be canon. Too bad I don't.**

**Anyways, this is my first story! Enjoy!**

Faith the Human lay still on the ground, sweaty and in tears . She was holding her one year old son, her five year old daughter at her feet. Her husband had died years ago. He fought bravely in the war.

"Brober! Taka ta sanlaght!" Susan said. Faith understood that her daughter had meant to say, "Brother! Take to the sunlight." meaning she wants to go outside. Susan still had trouble speaking.

"I can't, hun." Faith said, coughing.

Faith's house was bombed weeks ago. The radiation was getting to her. She had a hard time going outside. It hurt.

More weeks passed.

Faith knew she would die soon. Her limbs became frail and weak. She had blurry vision, she began to loose her golden, long hair.

_ My kids,_ she thought, _they need to live somewhere with someone. They can't take care of themselves._

"Susan," Faith called to her daughter, "we are going outside."

Faith grabbed her son, Pen. Limping out the broken threshold of her home.

"Good bye, forever." She muttered, Susan already jumping for joy outside, even though it was cold and raining outside.

They were halfway through the woods when Faith collapsed.

She coughed madly. Susan looked at her mom in worry. "Keep going, Susan. I'll be behind you. I love you my dear. Keep going!" Faith encouraged Susan.

Susan shook her head, "I love you, moma." It was close to her first real words. Faith tried to smile."Ay go gata help." Susan said, trotting away into the beyond. She wanted to get help, she couldn't. She was too small. No one would listen to her. She later found a tribe of nearby hyoomans. They saw her sad, alone, and lost. They brought her in. She forgot all about her memories of Pen and her mom. She never came back.

Meanwhile, poor distraught Pen kept crying. This boy needed his mother. Pen embraced his mom with all his passion

Faith crawled over to a nearby bush, as her son followed her. "Shh." She whispered to Pen, her voice shaky.

She hugged her son. "I love you, my Pen."

Faith gave her son her husband's old white bear hat. "You will be just like your dad," She slipped the hat on, "Fight all the evil." The boy glared at his mom as if he understood and vowed he would.

She sang Susan and Pen's favorite lullaby,

"_Hush-a-Bye _  
><em>Dont You Cry<em>_  
><em>_Go To Sleep My Little Baby__  
><em>_When You Wake You Shall Have __  
><em>_All The Pretty Little Ponies_

_In Your Bed __  
><em>_Mamma Said__  
><em>_Babies Riding Off To Dream Land__  
><em>_One By One__  
><em>_They've Begun__  
><em>_Dance And Prance For Little Baby_

_Blacks And Bays__  
><em>_Dapples And Grays __  
><em>_Running In The Night__  
><em>_When You Wake__  
><em>_You Shall Have__  
><em>_All The Pretty Little Ponies _

_Can't You See The Little Ponies__  
><em>_Dance Before Your Eyes__  
><em>_All The Pretty Little Ponies__  
><em>_Will Be There When Your Arise_

_Can't You See The Little Ponies __  
><em>_Dance Before Your Eyes__  
><em>_All The Pretty Little Ponies__  
><em>_Will Be There When Your Arise_

_Hush-a-Bye__  
><em>_Don't You Cry__  
><em>_Go To Sleep My Little Baby__  
><em>_When You Wake__  
><em>_You Shall Have __  
><em>_All The Pretty Little Ponies _

_All The Pretty Little Ponies_

Tears came to her eyes as she felt the end was near. "Go my son," She cried, her voice was cracking, "Go and find a new family."

Her son hesitated, but left soon. Before leaving, he said, "Ma. Aah wuv. Ahh wuv ma." Faith gave Finn a tearful kiss. He waddled away.

Though Pen was rejected so may times after he pooped on a leaf, Faith stayed long enough to see what the parents of her son would look like. Two dogs. They were two dogs.

"What do you want baby? Why are you crying?" The male dog said, picking up Pen after seeing him. Pen wiggled and squirmed and cried.

"Margaret, this baby won't tell me what's wrong with it, and it's stuck to a leaf, and it stinks."The male this time talked to his wife.

"Give it here, Joshua. This baby just needs some love and kisses to be happy." Margaret cooed. She kissed Faith's child so many times. Faith smiled at this. She knew Pen was going to get a nice family.

"You just kissed a boom boom baby, so don't expect anymore sugar from me sweetheart, until we wash your dirty dirty face." Joshua teased.

"Oh Joshua, can we please keep him?" Margaret pleaded, hugging Pen.

"Okay, but let us clean him first. He's stinky." Joshua agreed easily.

"Oh, Jake and Jermaine will love him!" Margaret exclaimed, "What shall we name him?"

"I like the name Phineas." Joshua suggested, "We can call him Finn!"

The couple walked away with Faith's darling Pen- or rather Finn.

"Finn." Faith mused at her son's name. She didn't care that he was renamed. She just cared that he was in good hands. "He will be a great hero." Faith's dying breathe was talking to herself about her daughter Susan and her son Finn, who was destined to become a hero.


End file.
